Good or Evil
by Southern-Rebels
Summary: When the Titans meet a new villian who makes Raven think is she good or evil who will help. slight RobinXRaven r&r plz
1. Serena

Hey Readers this is my first fanfic so here goes. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans   
It was a dark and dreary night. It had been raining all night long. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been playing the game SSX: Tricky all night long. Starfire had been cheering them all night too. Robin had been in the work out room training. Raven had been meditating in her room. "Azaroth Metrion Zinthus," she softly chanted over and over.  
She awoke from her mind suddenly to hear the Titan's alarm going off.  
As she put on her cloak she thought about a subject that had always been on her mind all her life, but finally brought herself to believe two days a when Beast Boy said," Gah Raven, are you evil?" After she accidentally blew up Cyborg's game station. She knew that he was just joking, but it still hit her hard. She awoke from her thoughts again to hear Robin's voice outside her door. "Raven hurry there's a break in at the top secret military base!"  
"Alright I'm coming!" she stated.  
Cyborg was already in the T car; Beast Boy and Starfire were in the back. Robin climbed on his motorcycle as Raven sat down in the passenger seat. "Good to see you again Rave, how long have you been in your room now?" "Two Days?" She gave him the death stare.  
Cy looked worried he saw Raven's death stares all the time but he had gotten this one once before it wad when B.B. and him went into Raven's mind.  
The rest of the trip was made in silence. When the titans got to the crime scene they saw a girl standing there waiting for something. "Finally you're here I've been waiting ages!" she said with a strong English accent. Robin stated, "Sorry to keep you waiting." "Who are you anyway?" Beast Boy asked. "I am Serena the Dark Witch!"  
  
  
  
O.K. so how was it good bad please review!!! 


	2. Stunning Hexes

"I'm Serena the Dark Witch," The girl said. As she threw stunning hex at Beast Boy. It hit B.B. right in the chest. "Ah man!" he yelled, cheep shot!" "Sorry Beast Boy," said in that sickly sweet voice, "it's not permanent it'll wear off in a while!"  
  
All of a sudden Cyborg hit her with an atomic blast. Or so he thought, she turned around and said something they couldn't understand and suddenly a black force field came all around her.  
  
"You don't attack Serena and get away with it!"  
  
She hit Cyborg with an electric attack which totally fried his circuits.  
  
"Two down three to go," Serena said.  
  
Robin suddenly yelled, "Star, look out!"  
  
It was too late a stunning hex had hit her.  
  
"Funny," she said, "the two birds are left."  
  
"But I can change that," she cackled.  
  
And with a flick of her wand Robin froze mid jump and landed with a sickening crunch.  
  
"It's just you and me now, both dark witches," Serena cawed.  
  
"Not for long," Raven said.  
  
"I don't think so Raven we have unfinished business to talk about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look into your past, think long and hard, what have you done, back in Azaroth the destruction the things that happened when you find an emotion that you can't deal can't deal with."  
  
"How did you know about those things?" Raven screamed.  
  
"Oh Raven I know a lot of things," Serena hissed.  
  
"But I have one question are you good or evil?"  
  
Raven stared her hardest at this girl who stood before her. Every fiber in her body flowed with pure anger for this girl.  
  
"I'll leave you to contemplate your answer," She hissed, good bye Raven"  
  
  
  
so how do you like it so far just so you know this chapter goes to EDS4391because he was my first reviewer! So tell me how you like it. 


	3. Author's Note

I've been trying to think of what Raven's past should be like but I can't think of anything ! Please if you can think of anything please tell me. If you would be even kinder than you already are, please use my e-mail address so it'll be a surprise for all the other readers!  
  
Thanx,  
  
Raven the Goddess of Shadows 


	4. Memories

All of a sudden she disappeared in a flash of purple light.  
  
When the Titans got back to the tower, with the help of Raven's powers, where discussing the new villain.  
  
"Well we know exactly nothing about her, except she seems to be a sorceress with really good sorcery powers," the little green changeling said.  
  
"Robin, what is sorcery and sorceress?" asked Starfire.  
  
After one year Star's annoying questions were getting old, Robin what's a camel, Robin where is England? They were driving him crazy! "A sorceress is a girl who has magic powers and can cast spells, Star." Replied the annoyed Robin.  
  
"Robin what is magic?"  
  
They were too busy trying to explain what magic was to Star to notice Raven slipped out too the roof to meditate.  
  
She tried to clear her mind but it was impossible. Her mind kept wondering to that night when she left Azaroth, the night she tried to destroy her father. It had started out like a normal night for her. She was in her room meditating; her Mother had said she was going to the garden for a walk.  
  
She woke up from her meditation abruptly to hear screams coming through her window, she look out of the window to see a sight that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life she saw before her eyes her horrible father murdering her dear beloved mother!  
  
She let out the worst scream you could ever hear, it echoed through out Azaroth, bringing dread into every heart.  
  
Raven fled her room and ran as fast as she could to the garden there she saw Trigon murdering her beautiful mother. "No!" she screamed, as she ran to her mother. "I love you, Raven!" were Arella's last words that she would ever speak to her 13 year old daughter.  
  
Raven let the limp body of her mother fall to the ground. She stood up and looked at the man who had just murdered her mother the only person who had ever loved her. "You shall pay for that with that with your life" she said as she stood up her eyes glowing red.  
  
She let rage consume her, her skin became scaley, and she grew to be 30 feet tall, her deep blue cloak turned blood red. She faced her father and screamed," Azaroth Metrion Zinthus!"  
  
Her father countered the attack with a shield of his own blood red energy. "You can not beat me little Raven, you are too weak!"  
  
There battle went on for 40 more minuets. The father and daughter destroyed most of the main city and were moving towards the country side.  
  
Trigon had finally got the better of Raven and knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Guards throw this girl in the dungeon, NOW!" Trigon yelled.  
  
"But isn't that your daughter?"  
  
"I said NOW!"  
  
The next morning she awoke in the dungeon. She remembered what happened and knew she had to escape.  
  
She sat there devising a plan to escape. Finally she made one that she hoped would work.  
  
She used her powers to levitate herself to the single window. She then melted the bars. Thankfully she was thin because the window was so small. She flew out easily.  
  
Now was the hard part getting to the room which held the door to the dimension which held the planet Earth.  
  
She made a place in the wall so she could get in the palace.  
  
She flew in quietly and saw she was in the hallway next to her Mother's room.  
  
She tip toed in.  
  
When she saw that her Mother's room had been destroyed she ran out weeping, but as she left she saw her mother's beautiful ruby belt.  
  
She picked it up and raped it around her waist.  
  
She made a promise to herself that she would always wear it.  
  
Raven then heard voices coming down the hall.  
  
She then ran down the eastern corridor.  
  
She ran on for about another 10 minuets till she got to her room. She looked around trying to find a bag. Some 5 minuets later she found one.  
  
She packed her mirror, cloaks, and picture of her mother and sister.  
  
She slung the bag on her shoulder, she went out the door, and took the southern hallway.  
  
Some minuets later she found where she was going.  
  
She opened the door and what she saw took her breath away. In front of her stood a huge ring with strange symbols on it.  
  
(A/N: If you want a better description of it just watch Stargate S-G-1 it looks like the stargate.)  
  
She then realized that if she walked through the gate she would never have to see Trigon again.  
  
She took a last look at the room and walked through.  
  
She found her self hurtling through space then to hit the grounds of earth.  
  
She remembered staying in an orphanage for 2 years, until finally a teenager named who said his name was Robin and a man Bruce Wayne came and took her away.  
  
They told her on the ride made in his limo home that they knew of her powers and wanted her to join a super hero team.  
  
Of course she excepted because if she didn't it was back to the orphanage.  
  
So here she was two years later a member of the Teen Titans.  
  
She was awoken from her thoughts and memories by a knock on the door.  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
Sorry everyone it took so long to update my dog died on the 4th of July, she drowned in the swimming pool. So I might not update for a while my family is mourning Velvet's death. If you liked it please review.  
  
Thanks Dark Wheezing for the website I know this isn't her real past but I had fun making it up.  
  
Thanks everybody for reviewing. Absolutely Pointless you said to use this in your stories so here goes  
  
Later Days  
  
Now go read his stories I'll Get You Back & The Once Lost Now Returned. 


	5. Past Revealed

Hey I changed my name from Raven Goddess of Shadow. I like this one better. Ok I know that it took me sooo long to update but like I said we had a tragedy in the family and I have to read this horrible book for school (The Giver) it's really boring. Oops I'm rambling again, ok so here's Chapter 4 .................................................................................  
  
She woke from her memories and thoughts by a knock on the door.  
  
"Raven are you out there"  
  
She could tell it was Robin instantly.  
  
Silence was all that he heard.  
  
She heard the door open behind her.  
  
"Raven what's wrong you've been out of it for a while now," he said.  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
"But Raven it is my business, I want to know what's wrong!" he said to her in caring voice.  
  
"Why would you care about me, all you ever care about is Starfire!" she said angerly.  
  
"That's not true Starfire and I broke up,"  
  
"Really," she said not trusting him.  
  
"Yes and Raven I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't" she said icily.  
  
"Raven please tell me what's wrong I just want to help you!" he told her softly.  
  
"You really want to know" she asked in a voice that Robin had never heard her use before.  
  
"Yes Raven I do."  
  
Raven looked into his masked eyes and saw that he truly wanted to know.  
  
So for the next few hours she sat on the roof with Robin telling him her past and thoughts of Serena and how Beast Boy called her evil.  
  
"Wow," was all the boy wonder could say after what Raven told him.  
  
"I'll leave and never come back," she said as a tear rolled down her, "it you want me to,"  
  
"Why would I want that," he said as he wiped a tear off her face.  
  
"Because of what I told you, don't you want me to leave?"  
  
"No I would never want that"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really"  
  
Her beautiful eyes sparkling from her tears lit up with joy when Robin said that.  
  
"I love you Raven and I don't want you to ever leave!"  
  
"I love you too Robin," she said.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Let's go in," he said as he took her hand and walked to the door.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
..."Cause when you're a celebrity it's audios reality, Cause people think your cool just cause your on t.v., I can throw a major fit when my latte isn't just how I like it, they say I've gone insane I blame it on the pain and the pressures that go with being a celebrity!  
  
sorry don't you hate it when songs get stuck in your head!  
  
Ok well there's Chapter 4 I know I know it sucked but hey this my first story and I'm sleepy.  
  
Bye Y'all  
  
P.S.  
  
Who ever guesses what song is in my head get's the next chapter dedicated to them. I'll give you a hint it's one of my favorite song listed in my bio. And it says the name of the song quite a few times.  
  
P.P.S. I do not own the Teen Titans. 


	6. Serena's Defeat

Nobody knows what song was in my head! It was celebrity by Brad Paisley I mean come on!

Oh well I dedicate this chapter to Natasha and her poor bunnies and The Soaring Falcon for his cool stories! O.K. here's chapter Five

.................................................................................

It had been two weeks since Raven and Robin had started dating. They hadn't told any of them but they caught on eventually. Cyborg congratulated them, Beast Boy was shocked, & Starfire was jealous even though they had broken up.

"Beast Boy pass they potatoes & fried okra," Robin asked the green furry boy.

The potatoes whizzed by Robin and landed in Raven's lap.

"Beast Boy he said pass not throw!" she said angrily.

"Hehe sorry," he said backing away from the angry Raven.

But before she could do anything Robin calmed Raven down by saying that he needed to talk to her. She said alright and let him lead her to the roof.

When they got there he told her to close her eyes.

A few seconds later he said open them and when she did she saw him holding out a box wrapped in white wrapping paper.

"It's for you," he said as he handed her the box.

"You shouldn't have," she said.

"Open it"

When Raven Opened the lid she gasped at what was inside. It was a replica of her own uniform but with a white leotard and a cloak. On the cloak was a black brooch with a matching belt.

"The gems are like a mood ring but this one really works it taps into your emotions, not by what temperature your body is, I had Batman help me make it, it also creates a barrier in your emotions and powers so you can show your emotions without blowing us up"

"Oh Robin" was all that she could say.

"Does that mean you like it then?"

"Oh yes!" she said as she hugged him.

"Let me go try it on"

A few minuets later she came out wearing her new costume.(A/N: She looks just like how she does in Nevermore.)

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks"

He was about to kiss her when the Titan Alarm system went off.

"Man!" was all he said.

"Here" she said as she fazed them through floors to the giant living room.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked. "Wow Raven you look just like how you did in your mind"

All Raven did was smile.

"It's Serena again!" Robin groaned.

.................................................................................

When they got down town they saw Serena again at the same jewelry store.

"You think she would have learned new tricks." Cyborg laughed.

But before he realized it she had said some magic words and he was in a body bind. (a/n: just like with Neville in Harry Potter.)

In a few seconds Serena had them all except Raven in a body bind.

"I see you have a new uniform, Raven. All white does this mean you're trying to prove to me that your not evil?"

Raven's gems flashed red," I have nothing to prove to you Serena I know I'm not evil, my boyfriend knows I'm not evil, & my friends know I'm not evil!" she yelled.

"Hmmm getting angry know aren't we you don't want a repeat of what happened in Azaroth now do we."

"how do you know all this?" Raven screamed.

"oh Raven don't you remember me, my Mother was your nurse and I was your playmate at the palace and when you ran away your father got rid of my mother forcing us to live in the streets I grew up hating your family hating you. So when my mother died two years ago, I came to earth looking for you to destroy you." Serena said," and now that I have found you I will crush you!"

All the while Serena was crowing to Raven about her past Robin had woken up and the spell had warn off.

"Azaroth Metrion Zin"

Before Raven could say her magic words Serena launched a punch at her.

"Oh no you don't!" Robin yelled as he punched her in the back.

Before she could do anything Robin threw a freeze disk and froze the dark witch.

"I guess that's the end of her," Robin said," at lest for now."

As the policemen hauled off the ice statue Robin went over to Raven and kissed, what he didn't know was that Starfire was coming to and saw him kiss Raven she burst into tears and ran to Beast Boy for comfort.

"What's wrong with her?" Rave asked breaking their kiss.

"Who knows"

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

And there lips met in a deep passionate kiss.

.................................................................................

The End

.................................................................................

It's over, tear well now I can start my other stories. I want to thank all my reviewers: Eds4391, Eveeee90, Daily Massacre, Mysterymaiden7, Dark Weezing, Blue- Dragon-4-ever, Monoke the Spiritess, The Soaring Falcon, Natasha, The Magestic Moose, and Dark Angel 101.

Thanks so much!!!!

Anyway look for my new stories they should be out soon if school doesn't keep me from writing like it did for updating this story.

-Crimson Dragon


End file.
